An Oni-girl's little secret
by Pokeshadow lover
Summary: Tohru and evreyone are living their normal live until something from her past comes up and things go upside down for her! Will she be able to break through her past or be dragged down by it? Please read and review DISCLAMIER i dont own Fruits Basket or anything else i might refrace.
1. Chapter 1

A Oni-girls Little Secret

**A Fruits Basket Fan fiction by Pokeshadow Lover**

**Idea is owned by PonyStar they are just letting me use it**

**I hope you like it! Oh also I don't own dangan ronpa or fruits basket (you'll see later in the chapter ^.^)**

**Chapter 1 **

Ms. Honda were going to be late for school. We should get going." Yuki said to her at the door.

"Oh coming Yuki I just had to finish cleaning the dishes!" She ran over to Yuki and the headed off to school. On the way they ran into the Yuki fan club who gave a death glare to Tohru. For stealing their prince charming, but Yuki just told her to brush them aside.

"Okay everyone we need to decide on what idea we will be doing for the culture fair this year. We are doing physical activates this year does anyone have any ideas?" Yuki said to the class, Kyo raised his hand almost immediately. "Kyo. Do you have an idea?" Yuki said.

"Yea, how about 100 meter races. Winner gets a metal and bragging right while the loser gets zip." Kyo said half of the class agreed and half didn't so much.

"Why give them a prize that stupid don't you know how man people are coming here. That would be a lot if metals, and besides you and Yuki would just win them all!" Some kids were yelling at Kyo.

"Oh yea! Well then you come up with your own idea than lazy bums!" Kyo yelled back soon there was an really heated argument with Tohru trying to calm everyone down. Soon another girl from the class raised her hand.

"What about mixed activates track, jump rope, weight lifting and so on!" The girl said and the class agreed with her.

"Yea that's a great idea. Let people chose what you want to do. I like it. That's much better than Kyo's idea." More students said then they got into another argument with Kyo. Then a Yuki fan member (I forgot her name . she's the one who always calls Tohru out from being with the Somas.)

"What about dodge ball. Everybody loves that game we could have teams so we don't have to give prizes, and it would be easier if we made everyone play one sport. Also we could have a competition between classes." Said Yuki fan club girl number 1 (ima refer to them like that until I learn their names k)

'"Alright so we have 100 meter races, mixed activates, and dodge ball. Does anybody have any other ideas?" Yuki said to the class while he was writing down the ideas on the board. Soon Tohru raised her hand. "Yes, Honda do you have a suggestion?" Yuki asked.

"Well, it's not as exciting as the other ideas bur what if we did something like basket ball." Tohru said in her usually bubbly voice.

"Another good idea Honda, does anybody have anything else?" Yuki said but nobody raised their hands. "Alright then we have to decide what to do. Matoko please deal with the votes I have a student council meeting to attend to." As he said that Yuki walked out of the room and a brown headed girl walked up to the front of the class

"Alright everyone were going to decide what we will do by a vote. Everyone come up and take a piece of paper, write down what you want to do and put it in this box please." Matoko said to the class, soon one by one people came up and picked a piece of paper Tohru marked hers down as mixed activated, Kyo chose 100 meter races and all of the Yuki fan club chose doge ball. Soon after the votes were tallied Matoko said to everyone. "Alright the votes have been tallied and the winner is dodge ball!"

Everyone in the class was happy except for Tohru, for once in a long time did she have a frown on her face. Kyo was the first one to notice it and looked at her with a surprised face, Tohru saw it and fixed it back into a goofy smile. Soon after that she raised her hand.

"Umm.. I don't want to be rude I think that dodge ball is a great idea but what if someone was to get hurt. The class could get in trouble and that wouldn't be good." Tohru said with a look of concerned in her eyes.

"Please everything will be fine the people who play the game will know the risks of playing, besides I think your just scared little Honda getting barraged by dodge balls. You just want an excuse to back out!" Yuki fan girl #1.

"Oh yea she's just looking out for other people the only coward here is you and your smart mouth." Said Arisa after she brought down her boot on the fan girls desk making her sequel in terror.

"T-threatening people is against the rules at this school isn't it?" Yuki fan girl #1 said looking at Arisa's boot.

"Sure but that doesn't mean I'm not going to break them. Now shut up Tohru has a good point we could get reported for playing if someone gets seriously injured and that would be a problem for the whole school."

"Well the majority rules Arisa so we'll just have to ask the school to see if we proceed with the sport or not. Now please sit down so we can disuse different topics." Matoko said to Arisa and so after proceed with the school day.

**The Next Day**

"Alright everyone I'm sorry I had to step out yesterday now Matoko has filled me in and I asked the school what should happen and I got an answer." Yuki said to the class as everybody was waiting for an answer. "The school approves of dodge ball on one condition. We have a competition only with gentlemen's rules only. Also if you porously hurt someone you will get a month's detention."

Some of the class cheered and others seemed okay with it, Kyo was angry that his idea didn't get picked and Tohru just sat there with a blank expression. Emotions wanted to gain control but her face just remained blank, her worst nightmare the one thing she never wanted to come back from her past just forced its self back into her life.

"-U, ru, Tohru are you okay you've been spacing out for almost a minute are you alright?" Said Saki looking at her friend who looked a bit sick. "Are you okay you look extremely pale."

"Huh?" Tohru said confused as she was snapped out of her trance to notice that Saki, Arisa, Kyo and Yuki were all circled looking at her. "O-oh my was I spacing out I'm sorry I didn't mean to inconvenient you all!" She said while flailing her arms.

"Ms. Honda it's quite alright, but are you okay you look pale you're not feeling sick are you?" Said Yuki with a worried look in his eyes. While he was oblivious to the death glares that were giving by the Yuki fan club girls.

"Honda is always stealing the Somas for herself, well that is all going to change after this game. When we step onto the field she be so battered and well get away with it without being shock by that witch Arisa.

"Well if we're going to hold a competition then why don't we just have a whole tournament between schools. You know a little friendly competition see who's the best of the best at this kind if stuff." Said a voice that rang through the class making everyone turn to the door. There they saw a boy about Kyo's age in a Kibougamine Academy uniform with a smug look on his face.

"Uggg gross why is a Kibougamine snob here? How did you get on campus did you bribe some teachers punk." Arisa said with discussed (If you even get the reference then I congratulate you also let me explain Kibougamine Academy are rivals of Torhu's school I don't know the name sorry and the reason is because their always trying to one up another. So onward with the plot)

"Put a sock in it Yankee I only came here to say this we know about the little dodge ball completion you're holding so my school wants to face your school in a tournament." He smirked at the class "Also the winner of the little game gets to hold their culture festival at the loser's school."

"What! That's retarded! Who would be stupid enough to agree to that!" Arisa screamed at the boy!

"Fine don't agree that just makes you all cowards who can't stand up another school in a little tournament." He replied with a calm yet angering tone to everyone in the class.

"Oh yea pretty boy well ill have to give you a challenge to see if your actions can stand up to you big mouth!" Kyo yelled getting pumped by the tough of a challenge.

"No, stupid cat we will not be taking part of this. Our school told us that it would be 1 on 1 games with no definitive winner." Yuki walked over and grabbed Kyo by the ear. "Do you understand?" In a tone that sent shivers down everybody's spines but no one else more than Kyo.

"Oh? You must be Yuki I've heard of you the prince of the school." The boy scoffed "Well I never imagined that the most worshiped person of the school would be so feminine looking honestly what could they see in you? Such a girly man it's disappointing." The whole class room froze and Kyo was now struggling to desperately escape Yuki's grip with all of his might.

"What did you call me?" Yuki said in such a cold tone that even Saki broke out in a cold sweat (**and that's saying something**! .) At those words the boy flinched and repeated himself.

"W-what are you deaf I said that you're the most feminine guy I've ever seen in my entire life!" The boy remarked Yuki dropped Kyo as he ran and hid behind Tohru shaking badly as Yuki kept walking over to the boy smiling right at him scaring him to the core. When he was face to face with the boy he grabbed him by the collar and effortlessly picked him up and said in a sweet song voice.

"If you want a challenge then we'll give you a challenge, but don't be upset when I take a dodge ball and give you the worst nut shot of your life. Next thing we know that you'll be the most feminine person here." What Yuki had just said terrified the boy and everyone and the class immensely.

"Epp!" Squealed the boy who had been dropped by Yuki had run off, but not before yelling "I m-might be scared but you still accepted so prepare for the battle and, and preparer to lose and be in shame!" With that the boy completely disappeared and Yuki turned back to the class with that same look on his face.

"Were winning the game so I want everybody to be ready." He said so bluntly that it sent shiver down the classes spine and they had no choice but oblige. "Be ready for dodge ball and the hell were going to bring down on that school." With that Yuki walked out of the class room and everybody had one thing on their minds.

"_That was terrifying. So let's not make Yuki mad at us!_" And with that the preparation for the tournament began.

**Well this was a long and interesting first chapter I hope? Man this story was long overdue once again the story idea goes to RatedPontStar so if you want to know the original fanfiction that gave me this idea was derpyball I hope you guys like the story bye!**


	2. Im really sorry

An Oni-girls little secret

**Hey everyone I need to say that I'm really sorry about the uploads my computer broke and nobody around me had one I could use for uploads. I'm trying to get a new computer as fast as I can for school and uploads. I'm on a trip with my friends who are letting me use their computer to type this the story is a rough draft and will undergo many changes before its released as an official chapter and I will try to sort everything out as soon as I can. The story is by rated pony star and they are just letting me use the story**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Oh welcome home Yuki, Kyo how was school?" Shigure said as Yuki and Kyo walked by the living room. As usual nobody answered Yuki didn't care and Kyo was deep in thought thinking about Tohru and why she made such a weird expression in class after the mention of dodge ball. "Well Shigure I had a fine day. Gezz is it too much to ask for an answer why can't you to be more like Tohru." Shigure pouted sticking his head out the door while they walked past.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>About 3 hours pass it's about time to pick up Tohru from her job<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Yuki." Kyo said as he was heading out to pick her up.<p>

"What do you want stupid cat?" Yuki said annoyed that Kyo was keeping him.

"Why don't you listen you damn rat." Kyo replied annoyed he hated that Yuki called him that, he was about to say something until a loud rumbling rang through the house that made Kyo freeze before he even had the chance to turn around he was tackled to the ground and was half beaten senseless by you know who.

"KKKYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why haven't you called me lately sweetie I missed you sooo much." She picked Kyo up and started to punch him in the face" DON'T YOU RELIZE HOW WORRIED I WAS BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU JERK!" Kagura said shaking him with red eyes she stopped and looked at him and gasped. "Oh my gosh Kyo who did this to you my dear!" She said holding him in her arms.

"Um, Kagura I think you did." Said Shigure who was looking at another door they had broke with two fingers to his forehead. " hmmm, why must everyone break my house?" Shigure said with fake tears.

"I'm sorry Shigure I didn't mean to I was just so happy when I saw Kyo." Kagura said upset of what she had done. Yuki walked over to her a put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you want to make it up, why don't you come with me to pick up Tohru from her job I was about to leave." Yuki said knowing that he had to get Kagura out of the house before she breaks more stuff.

"Oh! Of course I'll come with you to get Tohru I need to ask her something." Kagura responded as she walked away with Yuki leaving behind a demolished Kyo to bleed on the floor.

The walk to her job was quiet until Kagura struck up a conversation "So Yuki I heard about the dodge ball tournament coming up at the school. Do you plan to let Tohru play, I don't mean to be rude but she is kind of a ditz I wouldn't want her getting hurt." Yuki just shook his head

"I don't know Kagura it's her choice to participate in the event." They were about to continue the conversation until they heard a large sound like plastic hitting skin, hard not soon after that they heard a blood curtailing scream that made them freeze.

It was Torhu's scream, they both broke out into a run after they turned the corner they saw Tohru face down on the concrete and sobbing loudly all her papers spread everywhere, probably from the impact, Yuki ran over to her and lifted her up "Ms. Honda! Are you okay, are you hurt!" He didn't get a response her hair was covering her face and she just kept crying. Kagura ran over as Yuki propped Tohru to her knees and mover her hair out of her face to find that she had a bloody nose that was badly bruised. They both were shocked and tried to get something out of her, but she only kept saying one thing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, please forgive me." That's all she would say so they got Kagura to pick her up and get back home.


End file.
